Y-You're Beautiful
by Mikigotagun
Summary: Mustang informs Ed he needs a date for a formal party.


Y-You're Beautiful

After getting finished with a last mission Mustang sent them on and no luck finding the philosopher's stone. Edward and Al dragged ass back to central knowing full well Colonel Jackass was going to send them out on another wild goose chase. As they walked through Central there was a buzz in the air about some formal party going on that the Fuhrer was throwing at his house.

Edward looked at Al "God I'm glad we don't have to attend stupid functions like that." As he slid his hands in his pocket walking down the hall listening to everyone freaking out on whom they were going to take. "Yeah" Al said softly "I couldn't see you in a tux let alone dancing with a girl." Edward's head snapped around "What! You don't think I can dance!" Al laughed "No brother I know you can dance it's just it's not your thing." Edward scowled "Damn right it's not I got more important things on my mind right now." He smiled a smile at his younger brother "Like getting your body back Al that's a number one priority." Being optimistic Al chuckled, "Right brother." as they continued walking on their way to Mustang's office.

Stopping outside Edward sighed "I wonder what Colonel God complex has in store for us now?" He said as he knocked on the door and heard the all famous "Come in." Walking in he saw the smug bastard sitting behind his desk doing what he did so well which was absolutely nothing. Looking over to the side of the room he saw Lieutenant Hawkeye doing her filing as she turned and gave him a slight smile.

"Sit Fullmetal" Mustang snapped as Edward looked back at him "Do I look like a dog to you?" Mustang chuckled "Always the smartass aren't you?" Edward's blood began to boil and he almost lost it "WHY YOU-"but Al grabbed him "Brother just sit down" not wanting to see the argument that would unfold between them because Ed always seemed to lose it where Mustang was concerned. As Edward turned and gave Al a stern look for stepping into his one thing he liked to do best which was irritate the hell out of Mustang he sat down. Being the sarcastic asshole he was Mustang egged Edward on by saying "Good boy." As Ed flew out of the chair and went for his throat Al caught him in mid-air as his arms and legs flailed in the air "LET ME GO AL! I PROMISE IT'LL JUST TAKE A MINUTE!" tired already of torturing the squirt Mustang's smug look pissed Edward off even more "If you're done with your little outburst I have something I need to inform you on." Edward slammed down on the couch turning his head to the side and scowling "What's that?"

Mustang smiled as he placed his hand under his chin and rested it on the desk "The Fuhrer has asked for your presence at the party he's throwing." Edward head shot around "NO WAY!" Mustang glanced at Hawkeye and smirked "That's an order Elric! SO you better get a tux and a date for the party." Edward's hand tightened as he realized he couldn't disobey an order and if he didn't show the Fuhrer would more than likely court marshal him so it took every bit of strength he had "FINE!" he glared at Mustang "Are we done now?" Mustang's stupid ass grin of leadership only made him want to smack the shit out of him "Why yes" As Ed and Al turned and walked to the door Mustang had to put that last finishing touch on it "I'll see you there in three days and I can't wait to see your date." He laughed "Maybe Al can wear a dress Fullmetal." Edward's whole body tightened up as Al grabbed him by the collar of his jacket and pulled him out the door "C'mon brother let it go." With his arms and feet wiping through the air "I'LL KILL HIM ONE DAY" a few minutes later down the hall Al set Edward back on his feet "What are you going to do about a date Brother?"

Edward turned and crossed his arm over his chest and put his hand to his chin "I don't know Al. I don't know any girls." Al thought for a minute then jumped up "I KNOW!" scaring Edward and making him jump "WHAT?"

"Call Winry" Edward screamed "HELL NO! I don't need that grease monkey gear head showing up all covered in oil." He turned and scowled again "Besides she'd just bug me about not keeping the maintenance up on my automail." Al started walking away "Well who else have you got that's your age and is a girl?"

Ed stood there for a minute pondering his situation then he realized Al was right, he had no one but the gear head to call "Ahhhh daaamn it" shoving his hands in his pockets he lowered his head and followed Al outside "Alright I'll call her but she better not ride my ass the whole time about her precious automail or I'll break it in front of her."

Finding a phone booth Ed made his call and she answered "Rockbell prosthetics and automail" hearing her voice just made him cringe "Winry…uh hey it's me."

She smiled and turned to sit down on the counter "Ed?" She said softly "What's up you never call" her tone changed "You haven't broken anything lately have you?" he cringed as he tried to get up the nerve to ask her "Uh no" he chuckled "Not at all it's in perfect working order as usual." Now she got confused because he never called unless something was wrong "Oookay so why are you calling then?"

He paused and took a deep breath as Al nudged him "Uh, Listen I wanted to know if….uh, you see I need a….uh, girl to go to a party with me and…..Uh and well you're the only girl I know." There he had said it not in so many words but he did it.

"Ed, are you asking me to go to a party with you?" She always had to do that make sense out of his complete nonsense and he had to admit it did sound better when she said it "Uh yeah that pretty much covers it" he said rubbing the back of his neck.

She got excited "Well when is it? What should I wear?" as she rambled on he held the phone away from his ear then stuck it back "Three days and I don't know but it's formal."

"FORMAL!" she yelled "I don't have anything formal Ed!" then she got an idea if she was going to bail his ass out being his date the least he could do was buy her a dress "Alright Ed I'll be your date but on one condition." He knew she had something up her sleeve "Yeah what's that?" he asked questionably.

"You have to buy me a dress and shoes" that was it, he wasn't going to do it "NO WAY!" Al tapped his shoulder "What is it brother?" Ed held the phone out "She wants me to buy her a dress and shoes!" Al bent down next to his ear "Maybe she has nothing formal to wear Ed." Edward thought about it and realized Resembool was not exactly a town where you wore formal clothes and Winry's career wasn't something you could do in an evening gown. He tightened his grip on the phone "Alright fine I-I'll but you a dress."

She smiled a huge smile "And shoes?" He gritted his teeth "Y-Yeah a-and shoes." She jumped up and got excited "I'll be on the first train then" Edward relaxed knowing she'd be coming and before they hung up "Thanks Ed for thinking of me."

He blushed some in his cheeks "Yeah" then he hung up and feeling a little better about the party he looked at Al "Alright the dates covered." Al laughed and reminded him "Now all you need is a tuxedo." Edward cringed again "Ahhhh, thanks for reminding me Al." He said kicking his foot at invisible things on the ground. As then set off walking Edward spotted a tuxedo shop and looked in the window "Come on Al we might as well get this part over with too." He said holding the door open and letting his brother walk in as he followed behind.

Finding a tuxedo was pretty easy so he tried it on and paid for it as the woman wrapped it in a plastic bag and Edward threw it over his shoulder. He looked to the left of the counter and saw some bow ties and grabbed one, threw it on the counter and paid for it then stuck it in his pocket. They went back to the hotel and Edward hung the tux in the closet then pulling the bow tie out he walked behind Al and put it around his neck "There now you're ready to go too." Al chuckled getting up and looking in the mirror "Thanks brother" he said admiring it.

As the days went by Edward got more nervous about this party. Winry hadn't arrived and it was tonight. Why did that gear head always make him sweat? _'She should be here by now'_ Edward thought pacing the floor then a strange thought crept into his mind _'What if she decided not to come?'_ that would be just like her to get into a project and leave him hanging. His anxiety went to a new level and he was about to lose it when there was a knock at the door.

He opened it and there she stood "Bout time you get here!" he barked at her. She gave him a stern look "The train was late." Glaring at her he looked to the closet where his tux was then the clock "The party is in an hour. How are we going to buy you a dress and get me dressed in that time?" sweat began to pour off his brow and he freaked out a little "IF YOU WOULD HAVE BEEN HERE ON TIME!" she got pissed at that point "WELL I'M SORRY I CAN'T CONTROL THE TRAINS!" They were both about to explode into one of their total blow out screaming matches when Al stepped in "Hey why not give her the money and she can buy her dress and meet us at the party?"

Edward didn't have time to argue the Fuhrer was expecting to see him there on time. As he dug into his pocket he pulled out some money and shoved it into her hand "I hope you can shop for a dress faster than you can ride a train?" Steam fumed out her nose "Where's your stupid party at Ed?" she said tapping her foot waiting for him to answer "At the Fuhrer's house" he grabbed a paper and scribbled on it "Here's the address" shoving it in her hand.

She huffed and turned around "I'll be there in an hour" turning back to him "YOU better not be late." Then she stormed off as he turned and slammed the door.

"Brother you didn't have to be such an asshole." Al said watching him walk to the closet and began putting his tux on "It's not her fault the train was late." Ed was so frustrated "Yeah well-"he couldn't finish his sentence.

Winry was fuming as she walked out of the hotel _'I should just stand him up and make him look like an idiot' _she thought as she walked down the street. It really wouldn't make any difference if she showed up or not because he really didn't care if she did or not. He could just say his date got sick or broke her ankle it wasn't like he cared what she looked like or not. She thought about just showing up in her overhauls and really pissing him off. That's when she saw it hanging in the store window. It was beautiful, perfect, sexy and dark blue. She looked at it and smirked "I'm going to make you eat your heart out Edward Elric. I'm going to show you how beautiful I really am." She walked into the store and tried it on and it fit her great. It formed every curve she had, it tied around the neck, and the low cut V-neck was revealing so nothing was left to the imagination and on the left side it was split all the way up to the hip. She giggled to herself as she took the brush out of her purse and began to try to fix her hair but then she thought '_What the hell I'm leaving it down'_ Looking around she found a pair of dark blue flats to match and she walked out of the dressing room and paid for all of it. The dress was on sale so she had enough money to buy a small purse to go with and take a cab to the Fuhrer's house.

Edward had got his tux on and upon looking in the mirror he thought it looked great. The maroon shirt under the jacket gave the black tux color so he wasn't completely in all black. He looked at Al as he put his bow tie on "Well are you ready?" Al chuckled "Yeah this should be fun."

Walking to the door he opened it thinking what an ass he had been to Winry and he knew he would have to apologize to her when she got there. A scary thought hit him _'If she got there'_ he wouldn't blame her if she left him hanging and stood him up after acting like an ass to her. Getting down stairs they caught a cab to the Fuhrer's house.

Entering the Fuhrer's house Edward was a little nervous. He looked around and of course he didn't see her anywhere and a sense of panic set in as he saw Mustang and Hawkeye walking up to him. "Heeey Fullmetal" looking around Mustang searched for Edward's date then his eyes went to Al "I don't see your date anywhere. Did you come alone?" Just then as Edward was about to freak out Al tapped his shoulder "Uh….Brother" Edward turned around annoyed "WHAT!" as Al pointed to the door and his amber gaze followed to where his brother was pointing and his eyes widened at the most gorgeous person he had ever seen "Uhhhh….Uhhhh" he felt something inside him pop and he couldn't get the words out '_DAAAAAMN! Is that Winry?'_ then he shook his head and took control of his thoughts and his hormones again as he turned to Mustang, pointed and smiled "There's my date now if you'll excuse me." Mustang turned to see Winry looking as beautiful and elegant as ever _'That sly dog I never thought he would pull it off'_ He thought smiling at Hawkeye and she turned to him "You knew he would call her didn't you?" Mustang smirked "I was hoping so, those two belong together he just doesn't know it yet."

Edward walked up to her and looked her up and down "Wow! for a gear head you sure clean up good." She saw the look on his face and she knew she had knocked his socks off but he was covering it up with sarcasm so she gave it right back "For an Alchemy freak you don't look so bad yourself." He didn't know what to do so he put his hand out and she took it as they walked onto the dance floor and everyone stared at them. He caught her by surprise when he spun her around towards him, wrapping his arms tightly around her to where their mouths were inches apart then he whispered "Y-You're beautiful" and kissed her gently on the lips and it sent a shockwave through her as they began to dance close he never let her move far away and he had a glow about him that night and she knew that Edward Elric now saw her differently than just a gear head.

Later that night he walked over to her and took her by the hand leading her out on the balcony "What are we doing out here Edward?" she asked questionably and when he got to the railing he turned around and stared into her eyes. She was paralyzed with his stare as he wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her to him so close she could feel his breath when he spoke on her lips "I have something I've been wanting to give you all night." She shyly looked at him "And what's that?" He smiled a sideways grin as his face moved closer to hers "This" he said as he passionately kissed her and her legs almost buckled under her as his warm tongue invaded her moist mouth and the butterflies filed her stomach, tightening his grip on her so she didn't collapse he continued his venturous tour through her mouth feeling every part of it with his tongue and then some. Leaning back he looked at her still dazed by the kiss and her eyes opened slowly feeling disappointed it had ended. He smiled a huge smile at her "You are the most beautiful person I have ever seen and thank you for sharing this night with me."

She was stunned, but she smiled shyly at his words because they were totally out of character for him "Thank you for asking me Edward. I'm glad I could be here with you." He looked her face over as she noticed he licked his lips slowly "If you don't mind can we try that kiss again? I don't think I got it quit right the first time." She giggled as she nodded and he pulled her close again and took control of her mouth. 


End file.
